


Hidden Talents

by Gooberforgubler80



Series: Hidden Talents [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Reader Inclusion, criminal minds - Freeform, reid x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: You had never gotten along with Spencer Reid. You were too much alike. But one day, the genius has had enough and shows you just what tricks he has up his sleeve





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my GOD, Spencer! Why the hell can’t you admit when you’re wrong?!” You exclaimed shoving the case file across the table as hard as you could. The two of you had been in the conference room poring over old case files for discrepancies. When you pointed out that Spencer left a piece of evidence out of one of the reports related to a series of slain single fathers in the Mount Airy region of North Carolina. But, Spencer, like always had to prove his superiority and it infuriated you. 

“Because I’m not fucking WRONG,” Spencer slammed his hands on the table and stood up, walking towards the door. 

“Gonna go cry to J.J. about how the poor little girl hurt your feelings,” You sneered in his direction. There was no denying the Dr. was hot. You two had gone to college together, graduated at the same time, and been hired at the FBI around the same time. You started out in the Fugitive Task Force and moved to the BAU when Agent Callahan decided to leave. But dear GOD, the boy annoyed you to no end. 

“Oh fuck off,” Spencer sneered back, stomping off to his desk. Probably complaining to Rossi or Morgan about you, no less. 

“-and then she has the AUDACITY to condescend my opinion like I’m some invalid!” Spencer screeched as you walked into the bullpen. He was throwing his tantrum and Morgan was standing by as you watched with a smirk. 

“Well Pretty Ricky, she’s the girl version of you. 185 IQ, 2 PhDs, can read 18,000 words a minute, has an eidetic memory,” Morgan ticked off on his fingers “And she’s right behind you,” He added with a smirk. Spencer whipped around so fast YOU thought you got whiplash. 

“God, must you eavesdrop as well?!” Spencer screeched and threw his hands up in the air. You couldn’t help but laugh at the childish gesture which in turn just angered Spencer more “What the fuck is so funny?!” 

“You,” You replied simply. “The way I can get under your skin with the slightest of things is just delicious, Dr. Reid,” You mumbled walking up to him and sliding your hands up his chest and looping them around his neck. Your lips were millimeters apart and you could hear Spencer’s breath hitch in his throat. 

“Fuck off,” It came out as more of a strangled whisper and you smiled softly before backing away from the Doctor. 

“As you wish,” You smiled and turned around, heading to the kitchenette for some coffee. 

Spencer followed you and you turned around when you felt his presence behind you. 

“Back for more, Dr. Reid?” You smirked and took a sip of your coffee. 

“What you did out there was embarrassing and unprofessional. You just made yourself look like some cheap woman, Dr. Y/L/N!” Spencer replied emphasizing the word cheap so you knew just what he thought of you. 

“Oh come on, I was just having a little fun. I really have no idea what I’ve done to make you hate me, Dr. Reid,” You took another sip of your coffee as you studied Spencer’s features. The way his eyebrows furled together in anger. The vein that stuck out on his neck, you wanted to run the tip of your tongue along that vein and hear Spencer moan. 

“You know exactly what you’ve done! All you’ve done since you transferred here is belittle and degrade my intelligence! You don’t know what it’s like when you only have your intelligence going for you in life and then someone decides to come and start tearing that down,” Spencer turned away from you and opened the fridge to retrieve a yogurt. 

“Spence-,” 

“You can’t call me that!” Spencer cut you off quickly, slamming the carton of yogurt on the counter. 

“Look, Dr. Reid, you have more than your intelligence going for you. If anyone here has only their intelligence going for them, it’s me,” You said matter-of-factly before turning on your heel and going to sit at your desk. Spencer wasn’t far behind, abandoning his yogurt in pursuit of you. 

“You have everything going for you! You have your looks, your wit, your humor, AND your intelligence,” Spencer said sitting on the edge of your desk. 

“Oh please Spencer, cut the shit! You have your charm, your looks, your own wit, your way with words, you can befriend anyone, and on top of that, you’re one of the smartest men I know! I used your research on schizophrenia in the aging mind and it’s effects on dementia as a basis for my psychology doctoral dissertation! You can’t tell me you’re not the whole goddamn package Spencer Reid!” You fought back the angry tears that threatened to spill over. 

“Y-you used my research for your dissertation?” Spencer stuttered. His voice had gone softer now. He was no longer angry, now he seemed..remorseful. 

“Of course I did. My graduate professor said I reminded her of you and suggested I look into your work. It was amazingly well put together.” You said, your voice mirroring the tone of voice that Spencer was using. 

“I used YOUR research on Anthropogenic secondary organic aerosol from aromatic hydrocarbons as a basis for MY chemistry doctoral dissertation. My graduate professor raves about YOU..he said you were the brightest student he’d ever had,” Spencer said and looked down at his hands. 

“I’m not apologizing to you, Spencer,” You said, breaking the small silence that had fallen over the two of you. 

“Well neither am I,” Spencer replied indignantly. 

“Fine then. But you’re still in the wrong, Dr. Reid,” You huffed walking out of the office and down the hall to the restroom. What you didn’t see were Spencer’s eyes admiring the curve of your ass as you walked away and the way he licked his already chapped lips, his eyes alight with desire. 

——————

3 hours later and it was finally time to head out for the night. You were planning on going to the gym on your way home and had changed into a tank top and some tight fitting leggings. You finished up a last email, gathered your purse and started for the door. 

“Staying late, Dr. Reid?” You asked, passing his desk. The young doctor was hunched over a case file deep in thought.   
“Yeah. Got some work to do,” He swallowed thickly and his eyes quickly scanned up and down your body. 

“Take a picture Reid, it lasts longer,” You winked and pulled your hair up on your head as you walked out of the office and down to the elevator. 

You entered the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage. The door began to close but then a long arm stopped the doors and Spencer slid in at the last minute. 

“Too many mistakes in your paperwork for your big genius mind to handle?” You smiled wolfishly and winked at the man. 

“Oh shut up you,” Spencer rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead for the rest of the ride down. 

“Good night Sp-“ You started as you reached your car, but were cut off by Spencer’s lips on yours. He pushed you up against the side of your car and you moaned softly at the contact. Who knew the genius could be so forward? 

His tongue swiped along your lower lip and you eagerly welcomed him into your mouth, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Your hands found their way into his hair and you knotted his delicious locks in your embrace. His hands found their way to your bum and he lifted you up, you wrapped your legs around his slim waist as your lips and tongues continued to collide. You could feel him beginning to get aroused and you would be lying if you said you hadn’t felt the same about the boy genius. 

When he pulled away, it was much too soon. You both were breathless and you couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across your face. 

“You finally did something right, Dr. Reid,” You winked “Now let’s see if we can keep that streak up. Your place or mine?”

“Yours. Definitely yours,” Spencer replied eagerly as he lowered you gently to the ground. 

“Good,” You crooned “I’d definitely like to see what other hidden talents you have.”


	2. Talent  Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Hidden Talents. Spencer puts on a show that leaves you absolutely breathless

Spencer scrambled to get in the passenger seat of your car. The two of you were beyond worked up and you couldn’t wait to get home and let Spencer ravish you. You lived about 15 minutes from Quantico, but that drive seemed much longer and slower than usual. You blamed it on the hormones rushing through your body. You could feel the sexual energy just radiating off Spencer as you finally pulled in your parking garage, threw your car in park and yanked your keys out of the ignition. 

“Hurry up!!” You whined at Spencer as he tried to untangle his messenger bag from the seatbelt. 

“I’m fucking trying!” Spencer screeched and then sighed as his bag was finally untangled. 

He rushed up the stairs no more than 2 steps behind you and pressed you into the large front door of your apartment. You could feel his arousal pushing against your ass and you ground on him teasingly as you slowly unlocked the door. 

“Oh my fuck, now you’re the one that needs to hurry,” Spencer begged and nipped at your neck. You moaned in delight and pushed the door open. Finally in the confines of your apartment you began to undress the boy in front of you. Your hands skated across his toned upper half the sinewy muscles rippling beneath your touch. 

“Oh Spencer,” You breathed as his hands ghosted up your sides taking your tank top with them. You tugged him into your bedroom by the tie and started slowly undressing him. Taking care to unbutton each button slowly. 

“Holy fuck, hurry!” Spencer whined. You could feel his arousal through his trousers and it only made you smirk and keep your slow pace. You finally pushed his shirt off his shoulders and ran your hands down his toned abdomen and chest. 

Spencer gently laid you back on the large bed, your arousal seeping through your already thin panties. He dragged his nose up your center and inhaled your heady scent with a loud groan. 

“Oh sweet God, I need to taste you,” Spencer whined as he tugged off your leggings and your panties leaving you exposed. 

You’d never imagined you’d actually be in this position with the Boy Genius but to say you hadn’t thought about what it would be like would’ve been a blatant lie. He gently licked at your folds, your hips bucked with every stroke and you didn’t think you’d last long. You almost came unraveled as his lips pursed around your clit and sucked roughly. 

“S-Spencer, I need you inside me. I’m on the pill and clean. Just get inside me now,” You begged. Your body glistened with sweat and your hair was sticking to your forehead as your breaths started becoming more and more ragged. 

Spencer eagerly complied. He shed his slacks followed by the black briefs he was wearing underneath, his hardened length springing forward from the confines of his underwear. You almost moaned in delight at his length and girth as he thrust slowly into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him a tighter fit inside you. It was like a key and lock, he fit so perfectly within you. 

“Oh my god you feel amazing, Y/N,” Spencer groaned as he licked and sucked at one of your hardened nipples. You almost couldn’t take the immense waves of pleasure washing over your body.  
“S-Spencer, I need you inside me. I’m on the pill and clean. Just get inside me now,” You begged. Your body glistened with sweat and your hair was sticking to your forehead as your breaths started becoming more and more ragged. 

Spencer eagerly complied. He shed his slacks followed by the black briefs he was wearing underneath, his hardened length springing forward from the confines of his underwear. You almost moaned in delight at his length and girth as he thrust slowly into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him a tighter fit inside you. It was like a key and lock, he fit so perfectly within you. 

“Oh my god you feel amazing, Y/N,” Spencer groaned as he licked and sucked at one of your hardened nipples. You almost couldn’t take the immense waves of pleasure washing over your body. 

“Oh GOD, so do you,” You moaned in bliss as Spencer hit a sensitive spot within you. Who knew that the boy genius was so good in bed. 

You reached your hands back to grip the headboard as Spencer drove into you, deeper and harder than he had been. His cock filling you up, making your back arch and your toes curl. The two of you breathing in sync, your hips coming up to meet his with every thrust. You moaned louder as Spencer brought down one hand of fingers to feverishly rub against your clit. 

“You like that do you? You like being fucked by the little nerd of the FBI don’t you?” Spencer growled in your ear as he kissed down your neck to suck a trail of love bites across the swell of your breasts. He was marking you as his and you couldn’t imagine a sexier sight. 

“Y-Yes,” You whimpered softly and loosened your grip on the headboard so that you could wrap your hands in Spencer’s hair. You could feel your orgasm building in your belly, your gasps and moans coming louder and closer together. 

“I’m so close, Spencer!” You gasped and gripped the sheets below you. Spencer thrusted harder and faster inside of you, licking and biting your neck as his own orgasm built. 

“Come for me, Y/N,” Spencer growled and rubbed your clit faster and harder. Your own orgasm overwhelmed your body, causing your back to arch off the bed, your toes to curl and your hands to grip tighter onto Spencer’s locks. 

“Oh my GOD,” You breathed out as you came down from your high. Spencer pulled out and emptied his seed onto your belly, his breathing mirrored your own. 

“Oh my, that was AMAZING,” Spencer chuckled softly, laying his forehead against your own and smiling at you. You couldn’t help but smile back, sure you didn’t get along with Spencer at work, but if he was like this outside of work, you could get onboard with that. 

————————

The next morning dawned, Spencer’s arms were around you and he was snoring softly in your ear. You rolled over and kissed him gently, his chocolate eyes opening as he smiled back at you. 

“Ready for work?” You laughed softly crawling out of bed. Spencer had brought his go-bag with him and luckily had a change of clothes. No walk of shame into work. 

The two of you rode into Quantico in comfortable silence. You weren’t really sure what this was just yet, but you hadn’t built up the courage to ask Spencer what you were. 

“Spencer,” You started “About last night. It was amazing, I had an amazing time and I really do like you even though we fight and don’t really get along. I think you’re incredibly good looking and I’m not really into the business of letting men I don’t like fuck me the way you did,” You laughed softly as you turned into the parking garage and into your space. 

“I want to be with you if you want to be with me,” Spencer whispered, taking your hand in his.  
“That’s what I want, that’s all I want,” You beamed at your companion. 

The two of you entered the Bureau holding coffee and each other’s hands. Rossi was the first to clock the hands holding and gave you both a knowing look. 

“I see you two kids kissed and made up,” Rossi chuckled softly and patted Spencer on the shoulder.

“Something like that,” You smiled softly and kissed Spencer on the cheek.


End file.
